Mystery of the Missing Treasure!
"Mystery of the Missing Treasure!" is the second segment of the sixty-second episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Plot Jake and his friends discover that someone has stole the Team Treasure Chest originally the young pirate believed the thief was Captain Hook and his scurvy band were the thieves but none of the various clues the pirates discover on Pirate Island match Hook and crew. Jake and his crew continue searching for clues. Izzy discovers a perfume bottle and determined the culprit was a female pirate so the young pirate sail to Crimson Isle ask Red Jessica if she knew who took the Treasure Chest. Red Jessica identified the fragrance as French Forever flowers but she couldn't recall the feather but knew it look familiar. Skully suggest they suggest they journey to Buccaneer Bird Bluff. The young pirates ask both the Never Bird and the Sing-Songbird if they could identify the feather, however the Never Bird didn't recognize the feather but the Sing-Songbird revealed to the young pirates that the feather belongs to Fast Claw the falcon who belongs to sneaky thieving pirate Beatrice Le Beak.Captain Hook overheard and offered his assistance to help the puny pirate team reclaim their treasure chest but this was merely a rues so he could snatch up the treasure for himself. Jake and his crew constructed a fake treasure chest on Pirate Island beach and hid among the foliage with Hook and Mr. Smee. Beatrice Le Beak and Fast Claw soon arrive all according to plan attempted to steal the chest but she learn the chest was worthless when she is confronted by Jake,Izzy,Cubby, Skully, Hook and Smee. Jake demanded the return of the chest but Beatrice Le Beak refuses and tries to make her escape with the Team Treasure Chest by rowboat but Captain Hook true colors are revealed when he tries stealing the treasure chest for himself Beatrice confronts Hook for the treasure.While the two greedy pirates battle for control of the treasure chest Izzy use her pixie dust to lift the treasure chest out of Le Beak and Hook's grasp allowing Jake and his crew to control of the the Team Treasure Chest once more. Beatrice Le Beak reappears at the end of the episode back at the Jolly Roger Hook notice his hat,coat and even hook hand have been stolen by Beatrice Le Beak who sail off wearing Captain Hook attire. Trivia *Jake and his crew collect twelve gold doubloons. Cast *Cameron Boyce as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Jeff Bennett (speaking)/Kevin Hendrickson(singing) as Bones *Jane Kaczmarek as Red Jessica *Russi Taylor as Never Bird *April Winchell as The Sing-Songbird *Teri Hatcher as Beatrice Le Beak *Dee Bradley Baker as Fast Claw Screenshots Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Missing Treasure.png Hook-Missing Treasure.png Groupshot-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg SmeeJake&Skully-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.jpg Le Beak&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Hook&Le Beak-The MissingTreasure..jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg IzzySkullyJake-Missing Treasure.png Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!02.png Category:Television episodes Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates episodes